Salvaje
by Daymin Phantomhive
Summary: Ji Yong nos narra como se desarrollo su relación con Seung Hyun, y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder aceptarlo. *Si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría amando a ese estúpido agresivo, y peor aún, que terminaría casándome con él…le hubiera disparado… One-shot/ Gtop/Kpop/ Bigbang/ Lemon Choi Seung HyunXKwon Ji Yong TOPXG-dragon


Salvaje

Gtop

Muchos dicen que el amor no es fácil…dejen decirles algo… _**¡Felicidades!**_ Tienen toda la maldita razón. Yo sé de eso por experiencia, quizá más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero todo eso ocurrió hace varios años, en mis épocas universitarias…

…

Sentí el impacto fuerte en mi mejilla derecha, podría jurar que se tornó una marca rojiza sobre esta, sin necesidad de verla. Me aturdí varios segundos mientras sentía un leve hilito de sangre surcar la comisura de mis labios…moví la cabeza varias veces, parpadeando, intentando ver mejor, y para cuando pude reaccionar…mi sangre hirvió de rabia.

—_Hijo de puta_. —Murmuré con odio, mientras limpiaba el rojo espeso de mis labios con el dorso de la mano. Siempre había sido una persona coherente, tranquila y que no se dejaba llevar por los impulsos, siempre evité los problemas…pero cuando se trataba del estúpido y bueno para nada de Seung Hyun…yo…simplemente perdía el control.

— _¿Dijiste algo Yongie~?_ —Me preguntó Seung Hyun, usando un tono burlescamente meloso. —Pequeño bastardo. —Escupió, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, pero con aquel tono tan característico de él: **Arrogante y molesto.**

Y en efecto, yo no dije nada…sólo corrí como demonio los tres grandes y lejanos metros que nos separaban, y le propiné un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que Seung Hyun y yo cayéramos sobre el frío y duro suelo del pasillo. Él intentaba detener mis manos, que se empeñaban en querer golpearle.

— _¡Ya, ya, GD, Seung…!_ —Unos fuertes brazos me jalaron, arrojándome a un lado sin piedad, seguramente era el estúpido amiguito de Seung, **Dong Young Bae**. En otras circunstancias todo aquello me hubiera dolido horrores, pero la adrenalina en mi cuerpo era más, así que cuando fui arrojado y sentí el duro suelo, de inmediato me intenté incorporar para seguir golpeando a ese bastardo, pero nuevamente fui detenido.

—_Basta, Ji, tranquilo._ —Esta vez fue una voz más dulce y amable, la de mi mejor amigo. —Déjalo ya, sabes mejor que nadie que Seung no se mide en lo que dice, él es potencialmente agresivo, diría yo. — Y mágicamente me logré tranquilizar, ahora si comenzando a sentir dolor. **Lee Seung Hyun** o Seung Ri, como le decía yo, era el nombre de ese chico, nos conocíamos desde hace un par de años y ahora somos inseparables.

Suspiré con pesadez y dolor, me levanté y nos marchamos de ahí, ignorando a todos aquellos mirones que se arremolinaban para ver.

…

Cada día tenía un nuevo problema con Seung Hyun, él era tan detestable y arrogante, el sólo verle me arruinaba el día entero…ambos éramos infantiles…

Si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría amando a ese estúpido agresivo, que me molestaba todos los malditos días, con quien me peleaba seguido, y peor aún, que terminaría casándome con él…**le hubiera disparado…**

…

—_Lárgate de aquí, Seung Hyun_, — Y ahí estábamos una vez más…ambos irritados y con ganas de golpear a cualquiera, bueno eso era exagerar, sólo queríamos golpearnos el uno al otro. — _Este es mi lugar._ —Dije con cansancio. Ya me estaba hartando de la situación, siempre era lo mismo, nos veíamos y a los minutos terminábamos en los golpes.

— ¡Ja! ¿Desde cuándo hay lugares asignados en la cafetería _Yongie~_? — ¡Puto! Siempre buscando hacerme enojar con ese **"Yongie~"**… maldito.

—Vámonos Ji, ya no discutas más. —Seung Ri puso un brazo sobre mi hombro, deteniéndome antes de que comenzara una nueva pelea.

Miré a mí alrededor, ya todos estaban listos para el _"show"_

—Está bien, vamos. —Me puse de pie y me marché de ahí.

Quizá lo mejor sería sólo ignorarlo.

…

¡A no! Al señor arrogante no le gustaba ser ignorado…y mucho menos por mi…

…

Lavé mi rostro con el agua helada del grifo, quizá así se iría mi cansancio. Llevaba dos días sin dormir, le semana de exámenes ya había comenzado y no podía descansar. Ya era la hora del receso y en vez de irme a comer, preferí ir al baño a lavar mi rostro, pues parecía un zombie…sin dormir yo no era precisamente hermoso.

—_Pero a quien tenemos aquí._ —Ahg… Seung Hyun, lo que me faltaba.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —Dije sin mucha paciencia, estaba irritado.

—_Veo que no estas de buen humor_. —Soltó una risotada arrogante. Me sequé el rostro y le miré, él iba a decir algo, pero me adelanté. No tenía ganas de discutir.

—_De verdad estoy estresado, cansado y de mal humor, así que por favor, te lo ruego, tú y tu trasero salgan de aquí, déjame en paz…sólo hoy._ —Dije ya harto, ¡Quería dormir!

Seung Hyun me miró atento, sin decir ni una sólo palabra. Quizá había enfurecido.

— _¿Es por eso que me ignoras? _—… ¿Qué? —_Ji Yong._ — él me había llamado por mi nombre… _¿De verdad?_ Seguramente estaba ebrio, sí, eso debía ser. Se acercó. — _Déjame ayudarte un poco._ —Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, la sorpresa no cabía en mí.

**¡Seung Hyun me estaba besando!** …Y para bien o para mal yo correspondía.

¿Qué me pasaba? Estaba bien que no tenía novia desde hace más de un año, pero de eso a besarme con un hombre, y no cualquiera, sino Seung Hyun, ya era demasiado.

— _¿Pero qué…?_ —Me acalló con otro beso. Lo hacía tan rápido y exigente que difícilmente lograba llevarle el paso. Era todo un salvaje…—_Ah~ … n-no espera..!_ —Jadeé sin querer, mientras Seung Hyun comenzaba a tocarme más de lo debido.

—_Sh~_ —Y metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón.

—_A-Alguien puede…entrar_ —intenté concentrarme en lo que iba a decir, claramente no era eso. Su mano me masajeaba demasiado bien, ya no pensaba con claridad las cosas.

—_Al…Alto _—Pedí sin muchas ganas, el cuarto de baño se llenaba de ruidos extraños, y el cristal a mis espaldas se comenzaba a empañar. —_Seung~…espe-ra…_—Mi cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar y ya no podía controlar los jadeos mientras sus manos me acariciaba, eran demasiado buenas. — _¿Por qué…haces esto?_ —Dije al fin algo coherente, pero él no se detuvo.

—_No lo sé._ —Su grave voz se escuchó en todo el lugar, como un jadeo ronco. — _No lo sé, Ji Yong._ —Su mirada no se retiraba de mí, observando todo lo que hacía, mis facciones y gestos, todo…

Él sonrió complacido y aumento el ritmo de su mano sobre mi hombría…llevándome al límite.

Mi respiración agitada era todo lo que se escuchaba.

—_De nada_. —Dijo, y se marchó de ahí.

…

Mi mente quedó en blanco…no me había sentido muy bien después de aquello. Pensé cosas estúpidas.

"_Me trato como su juguete…"_

Me hubiera gustado en ese momento darme cuenta de la situación, pero no, no fue así. Me volví terriblemente agresivo con Seung Hyun…y él, él…no hacía nada

…

— _¡Si serás estúpido, Seung Ri! Tú…ahg~ No quiero a ese tipo cerca de mí, y mucho menos en mi casa. _— Repliqué una vez más molesto, poniéndome de pie.

—_GD, basta…es un trabajo escolar, y no voy a dejar que por uno de tus berrinches nos pongan una mala nota, ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto Seung Hyun?_ —Argumentó Ri de manera bastante coherente, rara vez lo era, ya que Seung Ri era…simplemente Seung Ri.

— _¡No es eso! Sino que…yo…_ —Mi mente era un lio, ya no me daba para decir más. — _¿Desde cuándo defiendes tanto a ese estúpido? Eh… ¿Acaso ya es tu amigo?_ —Quería una excusa, sólo una.

—_Deja tu drama, Ji Yong. Tae, Seung Hyun y yo, vendremos en la tarde._ —Dijo tajante, tomó su mochila y caminó hacía la puerta para salir de mi habitación. —_Eso te pasa por faltar tantos días~_ —Logré escuchar poco después.

Me tiré en mi cama con frustración, tomé una almohada, la puse sobre mi cara y ahogué mis gritos furiosos en ella.

Después de lo ocurrido con Seung Hyun, falté varios días a la universidad, no tenía humor para nada. Casualmente tenía que hacer uno de los últimos trabajos antes de las vacaciones de verano en equipo, y Ri se unió, o mejor dicho, no unió a Seung Hyun y Taeyang. El mundo me odiaba y para colmo llegarían dentro de unas pocas horas. Estaba nervioso.

…

—_Adelante._ —Dije sin muchos ánimos, dejándoles el paso libre a los recién llegados. Ahí estaban los tres, Ri, Taeyang y Seung Hyun, les conduje hasta la sala a tomar asiento.

_Silencio…_

—_Jeje bueno… ¿Y cómo empezamos?_ —Dijo Ri, intentando calmar la tensión que se formó.

Taeyang comenzó a decir algo, mentiría si dijera que puse atención. Yo estaba más que nervioso, Seung Hyun no dejaba de mirarme sin decir nada, me sentí intimidado.

—_No pienso hacer su trabajo, ¡Hagan algo!_ — La voz de Taeyang me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Sólo asentí e intenté captar lo que teníamos que hacer.

…

—_Ah~ Estoy cansado_. —Dijo Seung Ri con aburrimiento, mientras se estiraba un poco.

—_No eres el único. _—Le apoyó Tae, imitándole.

—_Creo que es suficiente por hoy, deberíamos…_

— _¡Hay que relajarnos! Vamos Taeyang, acompáñame a la tienda._ —Ri tardo más en decir aquello que en salir arrastrando a Taeyang con él. Me sentí demasiado incomodo _¿Qué debía decir?_ No era como si pudiera tener una conversación normal con Seung Hyun, menos mal que la tienda no estaba lejos, pronto regresarían.

Miré a mi acompañante, le vi abrir la boca para decir algo, pero mi celular sonó, afortunadamente.

—_Madre…—_Sí, aún vivía con mi mamá. —_Sí, entiendo._ —Dije, ella me explicaba que tardaría más de lo normal en llegar del trabajo, y claro, como toda buena madre, me daba sus indicaciones reglamentarias. —_Sí, si…ya lo sé._ —Cosas como cierra bien, come, no dejes las llaves de la estufa abiertas…—_Yo igual, nos vemos_. —Y colgué.

— _¡Aquí estamos_! —Seung Ri y Taeyang aparecieron en el momento exacto, cargaban varias latas de cerveza.

—_Ri…no creo que…_

—_Vamos, GD, sólo un poco._ —Dijo intentando animarme.

Miré las latas y luego a Ri.

—_De acuerdo._ —Y sonreí, de cualquier manera **¿Qué podía pasar?**

…

Y fue ahí donde todo se salió de control, ¿Quién iba a decir que yo no era precisamente bueno para el alcohol?

Con trabajo recordé todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, demasiado alcohol en la sangre de todos. Tae se durmió, Ri desapareció y Seung Hyun y yo…

…

—_Seung~_ —Sus manos se metieron dentro de mi camisera, mi piel ardía. —_Ah~_ —Jadeé.

— _¿Te gusta?_ —Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, debido a la ebriedad.

—_Sí, sí, me gusta._ —Dije entre suspiros frenéticamente. —_Ah~_ —Su mano tomó uno de mis pezones, apretándolo con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien, una corriente eléctrica me cruzaba todo el cuerpo con cada roce.

Él no paraba de darme caricias exigente, era obvio que quería más…y yo también.

—_Vamos a…a la…—_Seung me callaba con besos, yo quería ir a la habitación, sólo por si Taeyang se lograba despertar, cosa que dudaba.

— _¿Dónde está el baño?_ — Me preguntó tomándome de la cintura, automáticamente enrede mis piernas en su cadera y cruce mis brazos en su cuello.

¿El baño?

— ¿_Para qué jodidos quieres el baño?_ — Pregunté exigente. ¡A mí no me iba a dejar con las ganas! El alcohol ya no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Me miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa perversa surco sus labios.

—_Hagámoslo en el baño._ —Dijo empujando su cadera hacía mí, simulando una embestida.

Jadeé asintiendo y le besé nuevamente, él encontraba la manera de hacerme perder los estribos de inmediato.

¿_Dónde estaba todo el odio que decía tenerle? ¡Oh, sí! Probablemente se ahogó en el alcohol._ Entre choques y casi caídas, llegamos al baño.

Seung me recargó en la pared para tener más soporte, intensifiqué el beso, quería tener el control sobre Seung Hyun.

Sobre ese hombre con porte de rey…sería mío.

Le mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, Seung tomó varios mechones de mi cabello rubio y tiró de ellos hacía atrás con brusquedad, dejándose espacio para besar mi cuello.

Mis manos viajaron con agilidad a su camiseta y se la quité. Me quedé pasmado al ver su torso desnudo.

Le contemplé atónito.

—_No te contengas, baby._ —La varonil voz de Seung me hizo perder la razón. Mis manos se pasearon libremente por su bien formado pecho.

Entre besos y caricias distorsionadas, con olor a alcohol, terminamos frente al lavabo. Seung me subió sobre la tinita de mármol, mi espalda quedó pegada al espejo, no estoy seguro de cuantas cosas tiramos, pero la pasta dental yacía derramada en el suelo. Mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cadera y aún tenía mi pantalón, casi, pues apenas mis pies lo sostenían, aun no tengo idea de cómo Seung estaba en medio del pantalón y yo.

—_Haz-lo_ —Dije en un lastimoso y suplicante jadeo.

— _¿Hacer qué?_ —Dijo él, inmerso en su tarea, su mano no se detenía.

Me sentí avergonzado, y comencé a dudar ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo con Seung Hyun? Pero el alcohol era demasiado, más que la poca cordura.

—_Quiero hacerlo ya…—_Murmuré entrecortadamente, enrojecí. —_Métela._ —Dije muy bajito, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—_No te escuche._ —Su voz era un susurro peligroso, tan sensual. Me hacía perder más la cabeza. Le miré a los ojos por primera vez, esos orbes oscuros eran absorbidos por el deseo, su mirada me decía que quería hacerlo, quería hacerme suyo. Y como arte de magia, toda la duda desapareció, yo también quería hacerlo.

—_No te hagas el tonto…fóllame_. —Y algo se activó en Seung Hyun, cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba besando, devorando mis labios con exigencia.

—_Lámelos._ —Metió tres de sus dedos en mi boca, yo obedecí, tenía una leve idea de lo que pasaría después, pero fue mucho más extraño. Nuevamente me besó e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí, no supe si era el alcohol, pero se sentía bien.

Cuando caí en la realidad ya sus tres dedos estaban dentro y se movían de adentro hacía a fuera.

—_Ya…por favor._ —Supliqué con cansancio, quería más, el placer era demasiado.

—_Que impaciente, Yongie ~_ —Me susurró al oído, mordiendo mi oreja, sólo provocándome que me calentara más. Y al fin lo hizo, sentí una punzada devastadora de dolor recorrerme todo el cuerpo, era…horrible, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme para, quizá el alcohol ayudó bastante. No paso mucho para que Seung se comenzara a mover a prisa.

De la nada él cuarto de baño se llenó de ruidos embarazoso, su piel chocando contra la mía, los jadeos incontrolables y de vez en cuando mi cuerpo contra el espejo. Yo sólo me limitaba a jadear como loco, pues las palabras no se formulaban en mi garganta. ¡Seung Hyun era increíble en eso!

—_Me gustas…—_Murmuró de la nada un jadeante Seung. —_Tu cabello,_ —y tiró de él con fuerza haciéndome gemir más. —_Tu cuello,_ —y me marcó esa zona. —_Tu pecho_, —sus manos me quemaron entre caricias. —_Tus piernas,_ —y sus manos se deslizaron sobre estas, dejando caer al fin el pantalón. —_Tú trasero_. —Y me embistió más fuerte.

Seung Hyun era un maldito salvaje, todo lo decía de manera tan vulgar que me excitaba con sólo escucharle.

Su mano bombeo mi miembro, con velocidad. Ya no aguantaba, el placer era demasiado, y terminé entre él y yo…

…

De ahí ya no recordé mucho, no supe cuántas veces se repitió todo aquello, todo quedó como recuerdos vanos y borrosos de una fotografía. Yo recargado en la pared y Seung penetrándome por detrás o yo de rodillas…no lo recordaba claramente.

…

Abrí los ojos de un solo golpe, recordando todo…

_¡No era verdad!_ Miré a mi costado, y en efecto, ahí estaba Seung Hyun dormido, con su dorso descubierto, totalmente marcado por mí…

Había sido un error, si, un error de copas… _¡yo no era homosexual!_

…

Ese día eché de mi casa a Seung Hyun, le odie por todo lo que me hizo…pero me odie más a mí mismo por lo que comencé a desarrollar.

Una dependencia y posesión sobre Seung. Si le veía con alguien más me enojaba demasiado, pero si él intentaba hablar conmigo, yo sólo le insultaba y me alejaba…no lo entendía, _me había enamorado_, quizás.

…

— _¡Suéltame, idiota_! —Grité furioso. Había encontrado a Seung Hyun en la entrada de mi casa diciendo que me estaba esperando, no quería hablar con él, así que opté por darme media vuelta, pero él me sujetó con fuerza. —_No quiero hablar, así que suéltame y lárgate, antes de que llame a la policía. _—Intenté ahuyentarlo.

—_Adelante, pero no me voy sin antes hablar contigo._ —Negué con la cabeza enojado, siempre tan retador.

— _¡Que no carajo! Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar._ —Le miré con furia. Pero él no dijo nada, así que lo tomé como que me dejaría en paz, me solté de su agarré y abrí la puerta de mi casa, dispuesto a dejarle ahí afuera, pero no fue así. — _¿Qué diablos haces?_ —Pregunté irritado, Seung se había metido a mi casa. —_Lárgate ahora…—_murmuré mezquinó.

—_No sin antes hablar_ — ¿Qué debía hacer? Le miré resignado.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —Solté con odio.

Él me miró, sentí su mirada pesada y dura sobre mí, así que decidí mirar otra cosa, menos a él.

—_A ti…_—Y me besó. Esa sensación tan conocida me embargó nuevamente, sus manos se posaron en mi cadera, y perdí el enojo que había en mí, me deje llevar, por sus besos y caricias, que me gustaban.

…

—_Seung…Hyun~ _—Sus embestidas iban aumentando velocidad. —_Seung ah~_—Jadeé, me estaba volviendo loco de placer.

— _¿Qué…qué pasa baby?_ — Su voz era pausada, pero ronca, haciendo todo más erótico.

— _¿Esta bien…hacer esto?_ —Pregunté, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Seung Hyun se detuvo.

— _¿Te gusta hacerlo?_ —Me preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos, asentí, había amabilidad en él.

—_Más que eso…tu…me…gustas._ —Sé que enrojecí al decir aquello, pero era necesario. Seung sonrió.

—_Ji Yong, déjame decirte un secreto._ —Le puse mi total atención. —_El darle amor a alguien no depende de si se es mujer u hombre…y yo quiero darte ese amor a ti, no sólo físico… quiero…—_Parecía que le costaba horrores decir aquello, siempre supe que él era un hombre de pocas palabras. —_Quiero una relación sería…contigo, Ji Yong._ —Me quedé atónito… _¿Había escuchado bien?_ Seung juntó su frente con la mía y me miró directamente a los ojos. —_Lamento si no soy dulce, romántico e incluso si no intenté enamorarte de la mejor manera, pero te ofrezco todo lo demás_. —**Felicidad**, eso fue lo que sentí. Si no me equivocaba eso era una declaración de amor. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé con ganas.

—_Te…te amo._ —Murmuré tímidamente. —Ahora sigue…—Le animé, pues yo aún seguía excitado, y no me iba a quedar a medias Y mi ahora pareja obedeció.

…

Ah~ pensar en cómo se dio mi relación con Seung Hyun aún me provoca jaqueca. Tras tres años de relación, terminamos casándonos. Para nuestros amigos y familiares, al principio les fue un poco difícil captar la situación, pero nos apoyaron siempre a pesar de eso. Y hoy hasta la fecha sigo feliz…_con mi salvaje Seung Hyun._


End file.
